Always And Forever?
by Alwayz-23-4evah
Summary: Nathan and Haley was seperated after graduation and they havent talked to each other since then. What happens when the two bump into each other after 5 years of silence? They never had a child in high school, Read more and review please x
1. Chapter 1

**Always And Forever?**

**Authors Note:** Sorry if I get the language wrong, I'm from England. Please tell me if I've got anything wrong and I'll change it next time. Anyways, hope you like this story too! Please review!

**Summary:** Brooke and Peyton are friends again. Brucas and Jeyton are together. Nathan and Haley were separated after their high school graduation because they both chose different colleges to each other. Haley went to Stanford while Nathan went to Duke. Haley is back in Tree Hill with her friends: Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake while Nathan is in L.A, trying to forget Haley but he couldn't. Even though it has been 5 years, he still loves her and she still loves him but they both know that its never going to work out again so why bother? But what happens when the 2 bump into each other after all these years? Read and Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley thought it was going to be a normal day when she woke up today but it wasn't. It was probably going to change her life. She headed down to Karen's café as normal and started clearing up the tables.

"Hey Hales...have you heard what happened to Dan last night?" Lucas said walking in the café and sitting on the counter.

"Nope, but I think you're going to tell me." She said laughing while putting a cup of coffee infront of her best friend.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip of the coffee. "Well, according to Brooke, Dan was in a car crash last night and he's in hospital right this second...ah well. Serves him right!" He laughed and Haley started laughing too and then went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Nathan answered his phone.

"Hello, Nathan Scott? This is Dr.Hudson here in Tree Hill hospital. I'm sorry to say but your father, Dan Scott, was in an accident last night, his surgery finished this morning and is now in a coma. Sorry for not letting you know sooner but would it be possible if you come and look after him since you're his closest family member."

Nathan's heart sank. He knew the right thing was for him to go back to Tree Hill to look after his father, even though his father was not the best person in the world, he knew it would be the right thing to go back, but there would be something or someone he couldn't face...and that was Haley.

"Erm...Sure. Now?"

"Anytime possible but the quicker the better so your father would heal up quicker. Thank you Mr Scott. Have a nice day." The phone went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Haley, looks like I won't be needing you today. Sorry for telling you now but theres still time to go out with Brooke. Erm...I'll see you tonight at TRIC then?" Karen said from walking out of the back.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's ok Karen. Yeah, tonight then. See you then." Haley said and quickly clearing up.

"That's great Tutorgirl! I really need a new wardrobe this season and since I'm not working today, we could go SHOPPING!" Brooke said clapping her hands and pulling Haley out of the café.

Haley laughed and waved to Karen as going out of the shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight from L.A to Tree Hill is an hour long. Looking out of the plane window, Nathan was thinking of the possibilities he could do if he ever bumped into Haley. He has lost touch to all his old high school friends ever since he went to Duke, except Lucas of course since they were brothers.

As the plane landed in Tree Hill, Nathan began to get more and more nervous. The truth was, he didnt come back to Tree Hill for Dan, it was because he wanted to see the love of his life once again. As Nathan was coming out of the airport, the idea of coming back to Tree Hill started to seem like a bad idea.

Nathan got a taxi back to his parents house, opened the door and stepped in. He dropped his bags and looked around the house, bringing back all the good memories he had in high school but when he began to walk upstairs, someone knocked on the door. Nathan went back and opened it, and there was Lucas.

"Nathan! What you doing here man? Thought you were in L.A?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but I got a phone call about Dan earlier on." Nathan looked confused. "Well its great to see you man but what are you doing here?"

"Well I was out for a run but I saw someone come in and I thought --"

"You thought I was someone here to break in." Nathan laughed. "Luke..." His voice got more serious. "How is she..." He looked to the floor.

Now this was Lucas' time to laugh. "She's great man, but she misses you. I can see it her eyes, when she was with you, she had a spark of happiness in her eyes but now. Its just full of sadness."

"Oh...I miss her too man. Believe me, I didnt come back because of Dan, I came back because of her. This might sound really stupid but I still love her..." He looked to the floor again.

"Yeah. I know, I can tell...well enough about that then. Tell me about your life, whats happened?"

The two brothers went outside for a walk while telling each other about their lives. But when Nathan looked up, he saw...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Haley walked out of the mall with smiles on their faces holding their new clothes in their hands. They started talking and laughing while walking. Haley looked down whenever she walked but this time, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasnt watching where I was going." Haley said laughing. Haley picked up her bags and said, "Sorry, it wont happen again." She laughed again and then looked up and saw those same eyes she was staring into on graduation day.

"Haley..." Nathan said. "Oh erm...hi."

Haley was confused when she realised who she bumped into...why is Nathan back in Tree Hill? She thought to herself. "Nathan? What are you doing here? Aren't you living in L.A?"

"Yeah but I came home because I got a call about Dan..."

And they just stood their...looking into each others eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of my first chapter you guys! Hope you liked it and please review! I'll try and get the next chapter up as quick as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_Hey everyone! Thank you for the great reviews! I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter too. Please review. _

_

* * *

_

Haley unlocked the door and let her inside her apartment. She dropped her bags, picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number.

"Hey Haley. What's up?" Answered her friend.

"Peyton! What shall I do? He's back in town -" Haley said worriedly.

"Woah! Slow down...Who's back in town? Tell me everything." said Peyton...this was starting to sound more and more interesting. She thought to herself.

"Who do you think?! Nathan's back in town! He came back because of Dan he said. Me and Brooke was shopping today and I bumped into him when we was walking back."

"Omg...Nathan back in town. That was unexpected."

"Gee thanks Peyton."

"Oh sorry. But don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Haley said confused.

"Do the math Hales. Nathan's back in town because of Dan, its can't be! They hated each other in high school! Haley, I don't think he's back because of Dan, he's back because of you. It's obvious that you still love him or you wouldn't be calling me for my advice, and with Nathan. I think he loves you back. Go talk to him Haley."

"Peyton, it's not that easy trust me. And yes, I do still love him but Peyton! How can you be sure he's here for me and not Dan? Well yeah they did hate each other in high school but how do you know they havent made up yet?"

"You do have a point, but just go to him, talk it out. You'll soon be back together again." Peyton said, smiling because she knows shes right.

"Well I can't see him tonight, I'm performing at TRIC remember? Its your club!" Haley said laughing to herself.

"Oh yeah...well tomorrow then. Ask him out for lunch." Peyton suggested.

"Oh god...I just remembered something -" Haley said.

"What? Tell meeee!"

"Today when me and Brooke was paying at the cash registers in one of the shops in the mall, the guy at the cash register asked me out and I said yeah. The date's tomorrow at lunch. Peyton...what now?"

"Cancel! Duhh! Nathan's much more important than this ramdom guy. You obviously don't have feelings for this guy cos you said yourself you still loved Nathan and the Haley James I know would never agree on a date with a total stranger."

"Oh god Peyton, stop acting like my mom. But the thing is, I can't cancel. I don't have his number, but he is kinda cute..."

"Oh god, I don't know, I have to go now I'm meeting Jake. See you tonight at TRIC. Byee." Just then, the phone went dead.

* * *

Haley was about to get some drinks for her and Brooke but when she turned around, she bumped into someone. Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nathan." She looked down.

"It's fine Haley." He turned around and went back into the crowd. Without thinking, Haley called to Nathan. "Nathan, wait." She caught up to him and looked at him. "Can we talk?" She said with a little hope in her voice. Nathan nodded and they went to a more quieter place.

"So...how you been?" Haley said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh great." Nathan said. "Other than being alone every night missing you..." He muttered to himself.

"Hm...what?" She said but at that moment, Karen called her up on stage. "Sorry, Nathan. Its my night to perform. Stay around, we need to catch up." She turned around and made her way onto stage. Nathan's heart sank. The last time Nathan saw Haley perform on stage was senior year when they were both very much in love. Nathan couldn't watch, but when he started to turn away, he heard her singing a very familiar song in her beautiful voice...

_I never promised you a ray of light _

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have...the good the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_I'm so high up I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong _

_I don't belong there _

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me _

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so if you were me_

_And I.. I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh oh I.. I just wanna love you_

Halo. The song brought back the good memories and watching Haley perform made Nathan realise how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. The song finished and she came off stage, heading in Nathan's direction.

"You were great Haley!" He said with a small smile. The two started talking again like the old days, filling each other in with what happened in there lives. They were still talking when the club was almost closing and just about when Nathan was going to leave, Haley kissed him.

"Oh god...I'm sorry Nathan. I don't know what came over me." She said before running away.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled after her but it was too late.

What was I thinking? He don't want me back...especially after all these years! She thought to herself and began crying.

* * *

Nathan came out of a shop with a bunch of flowers in his hands. The card read:

_Dear Haley. _

_I know a lot has happened between us in the past 5 years but I still love you. I came back because of you. I want us to be Naley again but I wasn't sure you wanted the same until last night. I understand why you ran away and I'm not mad. I'm staying at my parents house. Please come by some time so we can talk. _

_With lots of love, _

_Nathan x x x _

Nathan thought he saw Haley heading towards the park when he was coming out so he followed her but when he got there, he saw...

* * *

Haley was walking towards the park to meet her lunch date. She got there and saw him sitting down on the floor with a picnic basket on the floor. Haley thought that was the sweetest thing anyone have ever done for her. He got up and hugged her and Haley hugged him back.

"Haley?" She heard a voice behind her and she turned around. She saw Nathan standing there, holding a bunch of her favourite flowers in his hands.

"Oh Nathan. This dosen't seem what it looks like..." She said, almost in tears.

"What?! What does this seem like then?" He sounded angry, but hurt at the same time. He dropped the flowers and walked away.

"Nathan!" She called after him but it was too late. She picked up the flowers and read the card. She started crying. Her date read the card too, standing behind her.

"Haley...what is this? Who is he?!" Her date said.

"Please...don't get angry." She said, still crying from the card.

"Don't get angry?! Tell me who he is Haley!" He said...he looked like he was going to cry too.

"He's my husband..." She saw the look on his face and quickly said. "We're separated now. I don't know how to put this."

"Let me do it for you then." He slapped her across the face. "Slut!" He yelled in her face and walked away leaving Haley crying.

* * *

**That's the end of my 2nd chapter you guys! Hope you liked it and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_Thanks for the reviews again. You might think the slap was a bit over dramatic but it should work out in the end. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_

"Haley? Are you okay? I saw what he did to you, Hales. What happened?" It was Lucas. He had saw everything from behind.

"Lucas!" She rushed to him and hugged him, crying in his chest. "He was my date, his name was Ryan. He made this picnic for our lunch date but then Nathan came along with the flowers. Nathan ran off, leaving the flowers and I read the card inside. Ryan read the card too and he wanted me to tell him that Nathan was my husband. He got angry, I knew Ryan always had a crush on me, everytime I would buy something at the shop he works in, he would always hit on me and I finally agreed on a date with him and I could tell he was thrilled to bits but then Nathan came along. After what happened last night with Nathan -"

"Hales...what did happen last night?" Lucas asked.

"I kissed Nathan...well let me carry on, after I kissed Nathan. I could tell I still loved him to bits so I came on this date today to tell him I couldn't go on another date with him but then Nathan came and then...well you know." She started crying again. "I came to break it off with him so I could be with Nathan but now Nathan won't want to see me again and Ryan basically called me a slut."

"Haley...calm down. I'll talk to Nathan for you but tell me, what's this Ryan's guy full name?"

"Erm...I think Ryan Westerly. Yeah Ryan Westerly."

* * *

Knock knock. Nathan answered the door, hoping it wouldn't be Haley and luckily, it was Lucas. 

"Hey man...hows it going?" Nathan said.

"Look, I know what happened today and just let me explain." Lucas told the whole story about Ryan and Haley but then Nathan got an idea.

"Dude, what's his guys last name?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Ryan Westerly. Nate...you're not going to do something to him are you?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanna have a talk to him, sort him out a little."

* * *

Haley was walking to meet Brooke in the mall. Another day off at Karen's, some more time to shop. As Haley was walking, she noticed someone walk towards her. 

"Nathan...please let me explain." She pleaded.

"No, Lucas told me everything." He started to walk away.

"Nathan..."

Nathan stopped walking and turned around. He saw Haley's face and he could see how much she was hurting inside. He started to walk towards her and looked her in the eye. He could see she was sorry, he could see she wanted to get back together with him but they both know its not going to be that easy.

"Haley, why didn't you tell me you had a date that night when we were talking?" He asked with a hurt voice.

"Nathan, the reason I didnt tell you is because I was going to tell Ryan that I didnt want to see him again so me and you could get together. I was going to tell him right when I saw him but I saw the picnic and I just couldn't get the courage to tell him. Nathan I'm sorry, I really am."

Just then, Brooke turned up. Looking happy but once she saw the look on Nathan's and Ha;ey's face, she knew something has happened.

"Woah...what happened?" She asked the two friends.

"I better go, I'll see you soon." He said and nodded to the two girls before walking away.

* * *

"Dawg...long time no see man. How's it going Nate?" Skills said as Nathan headed to the river court, wanting some peace and quiet but ended up meeting Skills instead. 

Nathan started laughing and sat on the bleachers next to his old friend. "Not that good, got some problems with Haley.

"Ouch...yeah I figured something with Haley would've happened. Dude, tell me." So Nathan told him the whole story, beginning with the kiss from the other night to this morning to the talk with Haley.

"Woah...why do I miss all this drama?" Skills said laughing. "Dawg...I think I should do summat about this."

"Yeah, I know but what..."

"Dude! Talk to her, try sort things out man. Be friends for now." Skills said. Nathan thought to himself. "Dude, this ass works in the mall yeah? Go sort him out." Nathan laughed at the idea but it was starting to sound more and more of a good idea. They walked to the mall, telling each other what has happened over the past 5 years.

* * *

Haley told Brooke everything about Nathan. Everything that happened at the park and how she's feeling. 

"Omg! The cash register guy Ryan called you a slut and slapped you?! Like...omg. We need to go sort him out!"

"Brooke! No." Haley said and just then, she heard someone call her name from behind. It was Ryan. He ran up to Haley but Haley started to walk away.

"Please. Let me say sorry. I kinda over reacted." He said.

"Woah! Over reacted? You slapped my wife and called her a slut for god's sake! What is that all about?" A new voice said and everyone turned around. Skills walked over to Haley and the 3 walked away. Leaving Nathan and Ryan together.

Ryan laughed. "Stay out of this okay?" And he walked away but Nathan grabbed his arm.

"No. That's my wife, not yours. Tell me why you did that and I won't hurt you." Nathan said in a threatening voice.

"Fine right. I always had a thing for Haley okay? I would always ask her out everytime she bought something at the shop I work in but she always turned me down, telling me she was in love with someone else and I always thought she was going out with another guy. The guy she was talking about must of been you because she cried when she read the card inside the flowers you dropped. Well anyway, I kept asking her out and she kept telling me the same thing that she loved someone else but one day, she agreed on a date with me so I broke it off with my girlfriend because of Haley but then you turned up and she told me that you were her husband. She started crying and it seems she never even liked me in the first place. When I saw her crying, she said theres no other way to put this so it meant she was breaking it off with me. So that's why I did what I did okay? I was hurt. I was hurt and angry because I lost my girlfriend because of her and I called her a slut because there was always a guy involved. I know what I did was wrong but I'm still angry at Haley."Ryan finally finished explaining, sounding hurt and angry at the same time.

Nathan let go of his arm and walked away.

* * *

**Hey...that's the end of my 3rd chapter. It links and explains things from the 2nd chapter and hope you liked it! I promise there's gonna be some Naley later on. Please review as always. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_Thanks for the reviews once again everyone. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_

"Skills! Where are you taking me?!" Haley said, trying to fight back and return to Nathan and Ryan.

"Dude...leave Nathan alone with Ryan. They need to sort things out."

"No! If I leave them together, they'll beat each other up...I'm not letting that happen." Haley rushed back to the mall. But when Haley got back, all she could see was Nathan walking away and Ryan looking as if he was about to cry. Ryan looked up at Haley and walked away.

"Nathan? What happened?" Haley looked confused.

"Not now Haley...I'll talk to you later." Nathan just walked away.

* * *

Jake was at the river court talking to Skills. Jake was planning on asking Peyton to be his wife. Peytn has been such a good mom to Jenny these past years. Peyton and Jenny are his favourite girls and the get on so well that he wants to make it official. Jake was telling Skills about the proposal and how it was going to happen but then Nathan came and Skills weren't listening to Jake no more.

"Yo Nate, what happened? Did you beat the hell out of the guy?" Skills said with a smile on his face.

"What guy? What's happened?" Poor Jake, no one told him about the Naley situation yet. Nathan ignored Jake for the moment and went back to Skills.

"No I didn't" He said but before he could carry on, Skills butted in.

"Dude!! Why not?!"

"Skills, you didn't let me finish." Nathan said laughing. "He told me why, he told me why he slapped and called her." Nathan carried on telling Skills about what Ryan said and there was Jake. Just sitting on the bleachers next to Skills and not understanding what's happening.

After Nathan finished telling Skills what Ryan said, Jake shouted. "Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Skills and Nathan laughed and Skills patted him on the back.

"In a minute man." Skills said with a smirk on his face. "Yo Nate. I now understand why you didn't beat that skinny ass up." Everyone laughed then, even Jake.

Nathan turned to Jake. "So...you wanna know what's up then?" He said and sat next to Jake on the bleachers.

* * *

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were hanging out at Haley's apartment when there was a knock on the door.

"Nathan, Jake. Come in." Haley said.

They both came in and sat down. Jake was next to Peyton, Lucas was next to Brooke and Nathan. He just stood there not knowing where to sit. He friends just laughed at him.

"Nathan. Just sit down." Brooke said giggling. Nathan had no other choice but to sit next to Haley. Everyone was watching him and Haley.

"What? Quit staring at me." Everyone laughed again.

Jake laughed. "I was thinking, how about all 6 of us go dinner tonight, to welcome Nathan back?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." said Peyton, giving Jake a kiss. Perfect timing to ask her to marry me. Jake thought to himself.

"Oh great..." Nathan said with a disappointed face.

"What? You don't want to have dinner with us?" said Brooke.

"No, I do. I just forgot to go see Dan. I've been here for a week and I haven't even thought about Dan yet."

"Woah...great son you are!" Brooke joked and started laughing. "Nathan, go see him in the morning then...duhhh!" Brooke laughed again and Lucas giggled and kissed her.

* * *

"Wow guys. Where did you find this restaurant?" Nathan asked.

"Its new." Haley said giggling. Nathan came and sat down next to Haley and Haley smiled inside.

When everyone was settled down, Jake cleared his voice and everyone looked at him. "Erm...I've got something to say everyone." He turned to Peyton and went down on one knee. "Peyton, I love you. Will you marry me?" Everyone turned to Peyton.

"Yes! I would love too!" Peyton said, shocked but happy. She kissed Jake and everyone was clapping. Everyone started to talked about weddings.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas. How come you 2 aren't married yet?" He said looking up to them.

"Well. We never got back together until 3 years ago, we've been going on and off but now we've been together for 9 months now so it should turn out great!" Brooke said laughing and kissing Lucas.

* * *

They all had a wonderful dinner together but the night was coming to an end. Brooke got in the car with Lucas and Peyton with her new fiancee. Haley didnt have a car so she decided to walk.

"Haley...get in." Nathan said, holding the car door out for Haley. Haley smiled and got in. The car ride was silent until Haley started talking.

"Nathan...what happened this morning with Ryan. You said you would tell me later." Haley asked, hoping he would tell her.

"Haley..." His voice drifted away. She has a right to know, Nathan thought to himself. "He said he finished his girlfriend because you agreed on the date. But then I turned up and it went all wrong. He said you always turned him down cos you sed you always loved someone else and he thought you were with another guy. Haley...was that other guy...me?" He looked her in the eye.

"Nathan, of course it's you. I still love you Nathan...after all these years." The rest of the car ride was silent. Nathan reached Haley's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift Nathan."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"I love you Nathan Scott." Haley reached over and kissed him on the lips. When the pulled away, Haley just realised what she's done. "I'm sorry." She looked down and got out of the car.

When she was out of sight, Nathan smiled to himself and whispered, "I love you too Haley James Scott."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. I dunno how long this story is going to be...anyway, I'll try and update soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **

* * *

It was the next day. Haley has woken up to a sunny day. She was thinking about last night. The wedding was going to be awesome and started smiling. Her smile was starting to fade when she thought about after that. Why do I always have to ruin a perfect moment with Nathan? She thought to herself. Right, I'm gonna stay clear away from Nathan from now on. She thought again and got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Her phone started ringing and she rushed to look who it was. She was disappointed to find it was only Karen ringing.

"Hey Karen. What's up?" She answered tiredly.

"Haley, you're late for work. We need you. Its really busy." Said Karen and hung up.

Oops. She thought and dashed into the bathroom. Later, she came out and had her breakfast. Her phone went off and once again, she was dissapointed. It was a text message from Karen to hurry up.

* * *

She walked into the café and apologized to Karen for being late. She walked up to the counter and started serving people and taking orders.

"Sooooooo Haley James. What happened last night with Nathan?" Brooke asked like it was no big deal.

"Nothing why?" said Haley, not really paying attension to Brooke.

"We all saw you and Nathan getting in the car together. So spill Hales. What happened?"

"Oh Brooke. You really havent changed from high school now have you?" Haley laughed and started to get more serious. "Well I messed it up with him Brooke. That's what happened. I'll tell you later. I don't want everyone hearing. Come to mine later."

"Ohh Haley. Why do you have to be so hard on yourself? How do you know you messed up?" said Brooke, a bit upset for Haley.

"I just do Brooke. I'll tell you later. Meet me at the river court when i've finished. Byee"

* * *

That morning, Nathan decided for visit Dan first thing. When he entered the hospital, he felt sick. He was dreading the moment of seeing his murderer father again. How did he come out of jail so quickly? He murdered his own brother, the mayor is a murderer…..geez I guess a lot has happened in 5 years. Nathan thought to himself. He walked up to the front desk.

"Err Hi. Would you be able to tell me what room Dan Scott is in please?" He asked kinda shakily.

"Yeah. Room 101….just down the corridor." Said the nurse behind the desk pointing in the right direction. Nathan took a deep breathe and walked in the direction the nurse pointed at.

Knock Knock. Nathan waiting for a reply… no reply so he decided to enter, and what did he see? His father lying on a bed, unconscious with wires taped to his body and bloody scars around him. At that moment, he felt sorry.

Even though he felt sorry, he still wouldn't forget him for all the things he's done in the past. He slowly went to the chair besides Dan.

"Hey Dan. Its Nathan…ermm geez I'm sorry for what happened to you." There was a sudden silence. Nathan didn't know what else to say. Just then, Dan's heart rate had stopped. "Dan….? Ermm, I think we need a doctor in here!" he yelled.

"Yeah I'm a doctor, what's wrong?" Someone came rushing in. He heard the noise from the machine and called for back up. "I'm sorry son, but I'm afraid you have to leave. We will call you later. Nathan Scott? Right…?" said the doctor.

"Yeah….ermm bye." And Nathan walked out. "what if Dan dosent make it?" he thought to himself. He exited the hospital and went to find Lucas.

* * *

Haley and Brooke met up later at the river court. The first thing Brooke said to Haley was… 

"Now spill…Hales. What happened?"

"Well, at first I said to Nathan that I still loved him. No one said anything later. When we ended up at mine, I kissed him by accident. For the second time. Omg Brooke. I've done this twice, I've ruined a perfect moment twice. Well this time wasn't perfect but still…." Said Haley and some tears started to fall from her eyes.

" Ohh Haley. Don't cry please. How do you know you messed it up? You never know that Nathan might have felt the same. Haley talk to him."

"No Brooke…you didn't see his face. And all you and Peyton say is to go and talk to him but it never work things out. Not now Brooke. I'm gonna stay clear away from him." Said Haley, now trying to fight the tears. To be honest to herself...she didnt want to stay away from him. She really wanted was to hear Nathan say "I love you too" and they would get back together in no time, but that would be in a perfect world...but like people say. Nothing can be perfect.

* * *

Hmmmmmmm best place to find Lucas is at the river court. Nathan thought and headed to the right direction. But all he found was Haley and Brooke upset. 

"Haley what's up?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Ohh nothing. Just my mascara…" she said, giving Brooke a look. "What's up then?"

"Oh have you seen Lucas? Summat happened with Dan." He asked.

"Errmm not recently. Why what happened to Dan?" said Brooke.

"Well, today when I visited him. His heart rate stopped. I dunno what's happened now, I haven't received a call yet."

"Oh I'm so sorry Nathan." Brooke and Haley both said in unison.

Just then his phone rang. "It's the hospital…"Haley and Brooke looked at each other.

"Hello?" answered Nathan.

"Mr Scott. I'm sorry to say but something happened to Dan. I don't know how to tell you but lets say he's gone to a better place. If you may, would you be able to come down to the hospital? I'm so sorry for your loss Mr Scott." and the phone went dead.

"Nathan, what's up? Looks like you've seen a ghost." said Brooke.

"Dan's dead..." Said Nathan quietly.

* * *

_Hope you like this chapter people. Pleaseeeee review!! I'll get the next chapter up asap xxxx_


End file.
